


It’s The Countries’ Turn To Die

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brainwashing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Death Game AU, Kidnapping, based on a game called your turn to die, i guess itll fall into place eventually, not sure what else to tag, so technically an au of that, thank you russia very cool, there’s going to be a lot of gruesome deaths later on be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Italy returns home from a world meeting late one night to discover that something's gone terribly wrong.When he comes to, he finds himself, his brother Romano, and 8 other countries trapped in a mysterious place.Placed in life-and-death situations, they must come to an agreement about what they should do - and who should die.edit: its 1:30 in the morning and guess who cant deal with ao3. work isn’t completed i just cant technology and don’t understand what formatting is on this site





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a few things to start off with!  
> this fanfiction is HEAVILY based off of a game called Your Turn To Die: Death Game by Majority / Kimi Ga Shine.  
> you might wanna check that out before or after reading! and guess what! it’s completely free to play and download!  
> you can either play in browser or download it to your computer, but before you go into it, just know that some countries personalities (and, in chapter 2, occupations and ages) have been altered to fit in-game characters! the link to play is here: http://vgperson.com/games/yourturntodie.htm
> 
> anyways! knowing that, let us continue! if this starts out slowly and some dialogue seems strange please keep in mind i had to play the game side by side writing just so i could make this accurate. thank you for your patience!

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

No response. The man in the scarf shrouded by darkness waited for a response that wouldn’t come.

“Hello! Ah, there we go. Here’s a small question. Yes. I am doing the talking to you. The reader... Do you know what a majority vote is?”

No response. What, did he expect you to talk to someone who doesn’t exist?

“Kolkolkol! I am no fool, no need to answer, just keep reading. It is just helpful to start conversation with an easy question, da?”

“Ohh, looks like somebody is over there.”

A man and a woman stood behind him, having an argument.

“I love majority votes! They represent the way democracy should be, following the will of the people! It’s a method that minimizes conflict!” The man said.

“I hate majority votes! They’re just a way to silence the minority! It only makes more darkness build in the shadows!” The woman said.

The scarfed man sighed and shook his head. “It sounds like they are having the tedious argument. Hey... whose opinion do you support? The man’s or the woman’s?”

No reply, once more.

He simply stared and smiled, and didn’t stop once two large rocks crushed the man and the woman. “Time is up. In the end, majority is absolute, though! That is how it is when you live in a society,”

“Huh? What’s with that weird look you are giving! If you’d have known they would die, you would’ve done something?”

“Now now, that will not get you anywhere. That’s what this story’s all about. ...You are not the pleasure, hm? Alright! If you insist, let’s hold a vote! Your opinion versus mine.”

And then he was gone, flashing you a smile.

—

“Ve... I had a weird dream. My jaw is sore, ouch...” Italy lifted his head.

He had fallen asleep in the world meeting room, and nobody had thought to wake him up? Wow, how rude...

Nevertheless, the country stood up and quickly gathered his things, leaving the room. 

With a quick look overhead once he had gone outside, Italy noticed it had gone completely dark. How long had he been asleep for, and where in the world even was he?

Hurriedly making his way down the path to the road, he decided he would try to find some hotel. Usually he would be checked into one after world meetings, so maybe...

“Italy!” A voice called, nearing him.

Someone was there...

The country stopped in place, his ears ringing. A voice this late couldn’t mean any good...

“Whatcha doin’, bro?”

Oh.

“Romano, oh! You scared me, ve... don’t sneak up on me like that...”

It was only Romano, Italy’s brother and closest friend. 

“What took you so long in there? I was gonna wither up or something from waiting...” Romano exclaimed, starting to walk once more towards the exit.

“Well, it’s fine. I’m just glad yer okay! Listen, there’s something I wanna tell ya.”

Italy put his hand to his chin in wonder. “Something to tell me?” He mirrored.

“My thanks!”

“Thanks for what? I don’t remember doing anything, ve...”

“You got me to actually try and go out with Spain, right? Well, I’m so happy I did! He’s such a cool bastard and everything! I wish I had done it sooner!”

“Wait a minute, you went out?” Italy stopped in his tracks, shocked about what his brother was saying.

“Mhm! Was on it ‘til just a second ago. I came back here so I could brag about it to you, and to see if you were actually alive back here.” 

“Oh! You should have just gone back to the hotel if you wanted...” 

“Bragging complete..!” Romano chuckled, grabbing the smaller country’s wrist and pulling him forward to match his pace.

And so off they went, back to the hotel.

—

“And then, Spain and I finally...” Romano continued, waving his hands about to replicate what happened.

Italy couldn’t help his mind from wandering, even though he wanted to hear his brother’s story. That was just how he was.

“You listening? Me and him made huge progress!”

“Ooh, I know this one! Did you guys kiss, ve?”

Romano looked offended, clasping his hands to his mouth in utter shock. “Ki—! Come on, don’t be an idiot! Doing that on the first date... they call people like that monsters! And I’m no monstrous bastard!” 

Italy looked at his brother with confusion. “Then what did you do?”

“We held hands! Outrageous progress, am I right? I mean, sure, it was mostly because I fell in a ditch and he was helping me out, but, same difference.”

Italy giggled. “Wow brother, for how tough you act you’re really shy, right?”

“Wha! I’m not shy, shut up! I’m hurt, man... Stuff like that seriously gets to me. Dammit, maybe I shouldn’t do another date with Spain...” Romano bowed his head, trudging along like walking was even too much of a burden.

Italy simply giggled. Soon he stopped, realizing how late it really was. He hadn’t ever walked anywhere at this hour.

“What’s up?” Romano broke the short lasting silence. “What, do ya wanna hold hands or something? Actually, I’d probably crush your little hand in my iron grip. Nah, forget it, Italy!”

“Ve...”

“But real talk, wouldn’t it help a lot if you got someone to go out with? You can’t sleep, right? Trust me, I know. If it’s because of that weird stalker of yours, then...”

“Wait, ve! Is that why you always get me to walk with you and Spain?” 

“I-Idiot... I just wanted to brag.”

Italy grabbed his brother’s shoulder. “Thank you, Romano! So much, ve!”

Romano quickly turned around, nudging Italy’s arm off of his. “For what, man? Well if ya just wanna be greatful, I’m not stopping you.” 

Italy covered his mouth and chuckled.

“Alrighty, now that that’s settled, let’s mosey along now.” 

Italy couldn’t, though.

Was there someone following them, really? Maybe he was just paranoid because of the dark, but he just had to check.

He craned his neck. Someone... someone was there. Italy’s breath hitched, and he took Romano’s wrist, running. “Please, don’t stop running, brother!” He called, running in the direction of what he hoped was the hotel.

—

Upon reaching it, Italy doubled over, clutching his knees. That was the most his body could take... somehow it seemed like he had more stamina than he actually had running away.

“Phew... we made it... I-it’s okay, should be fine now that we’re here.” Romano wiped his forehead, waiting for Italy to regain his composure.

“Romano... I’m scared, ve...” Italy looked at his brother, the hum of the lights outside of the hotel the only noise.

“What if that person tries to kill me one day? I don’t want to die!”

“I’m not gonna let that happen, okay? We’re brothers, so you can call on me any time! I’ll come with a boatload of countries!” 

Italy couldn’t be relieved by Romano’s words. That person was staring... it seemed like they were trying to talk to him? 

“Well, your room’s waiting! I’ll walk you in.”

The two entered the building, heading up the elevator to Italy’s room. Upon reaching his door, they both couldn’t help but feel like something bad was happening.

Romano volunteered to open the door, and once he did, Italy could only stand and stare into the darkness.

“H-Hello..?” He weakly asked.

And that was all he remembered before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano and Romano wake up together in an unfamiliar location, with unfamiliar people. What does this entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you notice that i start using human names (and they all suddenly have different ages and occupations and are just a smidge ooc) it is no mistake! as stated in previous, it’s to fit the ingame characters  
> happy reading!

Feliciano awoke, staring at the ceiling.

What was this, he wondered? He had to remember something...

He probably should remember himself, first things first. He was Feliciano Vargas, an extremely normal italian in his second year of high school. 

Next, he decided to remember the situation.

He was walking home from school, when... he blacked out right in front of his door with his brother Lovino. That was right, Lovino! Where was he?!

“Lovino!” Feliciano cried out, trying to sit up. But he couldn’t. Was he being restrained..?

Feliciano quickly tried to move his arms and legs, however, they were all restrained besides his right arm. Hesitantly, he lifted his arm to his forehead, and...

There was some sort of metal belt or machine thing holding his head down. He could only assume it was holding the rest of him down, too...

“No way, ve! What’s the meaning of this?!” Suddenly, fear awakened in Feliciano. “No!! Where is this, somebody?!”

He had no freedom to move. He was restrained. He screamed, but nothing came out. 

The stalker. 

They had knocked him out, done who knows what to his brother, and brought him here. Was he going to be killed? Was he going to die? 

“Feli! Is that you?”

That voice. That nickname... “Lovino! Is that you, ve? Are you there?”

A metal clank. “Yeah, but I can’t move! Can’t you do something?!”

Lovino was in the same situation? 

Suddenly, a ringing could be heard. A cell phone? Feliciano, upon struggling to search his pockets, discovered it wasn’t his. So it had to be Lovino’s!

“Lovino, I think that your phone’s ringing!”

There was a pause before Lovino responded. “Yeah, you’re right! Something in my pocket is ringing... Got it! Hello?! Whoever you are, help us, goddamnit!”

An unknown voice started to speak. “Beginning voiced guidance. The First Trial will now begin. Feliciano and Lovino. Find the key hidden in this room. Then, remove your restraints. If you cannot do so before the time limit expires, the device on your beds will activate... And your bodies will be crushed with a thud. By all means, please enjoy this experience with all your body and soul. The time limit is a healthy 5 minutes. And note that there is only one key, so please discuss who will use it first.”

Feliciano was left to wonder what was happening. What was the meaning behind this First Trial? They’d die in 5 minutes..? 

He couldn’t help but scream. “Waaaaagh! What are we gonna do, ve?!” 

Lovino took matters into his own hands, checking his clothes for the key. “Yikes... when I took the phone from my pocket, I think I might’ve dropped something...”

“N-No way! Pick it up!” Feliciano urged.

“Got it!” There was a bit of silence. “No way, it’s the key! I’ll hurry up and use it so I can save you! Hang in there, bro!”

Feliciano swallowed heavily. He might die, but... he trusted his brother. “I know you can figure something out, ve!”

Lovino unlocked his restraints, springing up. It had taken a bit of time, though... he quickly looked around the room. There was a code, a lock on Feliciano’s bed, a padlock beside the door, and a hanging bit of sandpaper.

And one confused out of his mind Lovino.

“Um!” Lovino quickly jutted the key into the keyhole in Feliciano’s bed. It was too big...

He then investigated the number and put it into the padlock... it just played a little noise. Was that all it did?

Lovino looked back at the key, and noticed something. A bit of the red resin had come off with his sweaty hands, a green underlayer under it! He knew what he needed to do, and worked on whittling away the red resin, until...

“Bingo!” He quickly stuck the now green key into the keyhole, and Feliciano’s restraints came undone. The door opened.

“It’s unlocked, so I’ll take them off now!” Lovino proudly stated, working on removing his brother’s restraints.

“Thank you, Lovino... I don’t know what I would have done without you, ve!” Feliciano exclaimed, quickly slipping out of the bed. 

“You’re welcome, you’re welcome. Now, the door’s open, let’s get outta here pronto!”

“Wait a minute, Lovino!” Feliciano followed his brother out the door.

The two entered what could only be a hallway of some sorts. It was so dark... “I can’t see a thing, ve!” The shorter brother said, guiding his hands across the wall. “We should go along the wall, like this. Then, we won’t have to worry about running into something!”

Lovino nodded (despite it not being seen) and followed his brother’s voice to the edge of the room. “I mean this now, don’t let us get separated.”

The two kept going straight ahead, light not increasing. The hallway seemed to be extremely long... or they just weren’t going very far. 

This continued, until...

...The floor gave out from underneath them? Lovino let out a squeak, while Feliciano could only ponder. How long were they going to fall? How high? How far..? Feliciano’s thoughts grew distant as his consciousness faded.

—

“Hello... I’m talking to you. I know you hear me... get up.”

Feliciano’s senses faded in, as the world around him started to focus. Someone blond and unfamiliar was crouching before him, hand on his own knee, trying to get the italian to pay attention.

“Hello? You cannot sit there stupefied forever.”

“Where is this?” He could only dumbly question, looking at the other people talking behind them.

“That’s what we all would like to know.”

“Oh.”

Feliciano was alive, and that was all that mattered. Not even hurt, either! It was like a miracle. 

He started to listen in on the conversation that mainly consisted of a group of 8 angrily talking over each other.

“Who the hell’re you dudes?! Where even is this, anyways?!” One other blond man yelled, motioning around him. 

“Like we’ve got any idea ourselves! Calm yourself!” An albino man answered. 

“So nobody can explain this?!” A long dirty blond haired man asked frantically.

“Just what is going on..? How troubling...” Another said, shaking his head.

They all seemed too distracted to take notice of Feliciano. But they were all right, what in the world was happening? 

Upon further examination to the right, he noticed an especially restless man. “We’ve been abducted by some crazy dudes! And I couldn’t even save myseeeelf!”

A scarfed man looked to his left and covered his ears, where the man was screaming. “Be quiet! You are yelling in my ear!”

Feliciano could feel the tension hanging in the air as he looked to the group in the center, who seemed to be having a conversation.

“We should confirm what each of us knows.” The man who had woken Feliciano up said, glancing at the others.

“That’s all well and good... but we don’t even know where this is!” The long haired man with the french accent said frantically. 

“I had quite the terrible experience earlier, so I’m not going to be expected to stay calm.” A bushy eyebrowed man retorted. 

And there amidst the three stood Lovino. He was wearing one of the collars everyone else seemed to be wearing, too...

With a shiver, he touched his own neck. Sure enough, he was met with a metal collar. Everyone had a collar put on them... 

To the left, some slightly calmer people were talking. “What the heck is going on here?” Asked the white haired man from before. “It feels like we’ve been wrapped into something totally unawesome!”

“Yes... it would appear so.” A black haired man responded, toying with the collar he had around his neck. Oddly enough... this particular man seemed familiar. 

Behind the two males, a slightly younger boy with a long brown ponytail over his shoulder sat with his legs against his chest, shivering. He seemed terribly frightened... did something happen to him?

Feliciano’s head finally started to clear, as the discussion in the middle raged on. There were 10 people here including him. All of them were wearing collars. 

And... why wasn’t Lovino coming over to talk to him? 

Feliciano decided to approach his brother, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, confused.

“Who’re you?”

What kind of joke was that? He could feel his world dissolving around him... “What are you saying, ve?! I’m Feliciano! Did you really forget your own brother’s face?”

Lovino stared blankly at Feliciano. Did he seriously forget him..? “Could you be the Feliciano who’s a terrible swimmer? Haha, no, it’s a joke, bro.”

The shorter italian groaned. “Ve! This isn’t the time for jokes, Lovino!” 

“My bad, my bad! Haha!”

“Hmm...” The taller man who had woken Feliciano up gazed upon them. “Lovino and Feliciano, yes? You two are brothers?”

“Y-yes, yes we are...”

“Thanks for that. Lovino here wasn’t speaking up. He must have been wary of something, for he wouldn’t even tell me his name. Anyways... alright everybody, listen to me. I bet we are all thinking the same thing, where are we, what is this? And about all we know is who we are...”

“What are you getting at, I wonder?” The bushy eyebrowed man crossed his arms, looking at the other with annoyance.

“How about we give introductions? It should ease the suspicion here a little bit.”

“Introductions, you say?” The black haired man said.

“There is not a whole lot else we can do.” The blond responded. “Am I correct, Feliciano?”

“Um... you’re asking me? Well, I support it, ve...”

“See, the calm ones know what to say. Okay, once you are all ready, it is introduction time...”

After everyone gathered closer, some reluctantly, the blond man started speaking again.

“Ahem. I think it is vital that we all get to know each other a little more.”

The scarfed man from before spoke up. “I do not think it is the wiseness to give out our personal information.”

“Though, this is an emergency. It appears we must...” The bushy eyebrowed man said.

“You are super suspicious!”

“...Nothing for it. Now, where shall we begin?” The black haired man asked, placing a hand upon his chin.

“Here, keep it simple. Name and occupation, please take turns saying them. Raise your hand if you do not mind talking, and we may save the warier ones for after.”

The bushy eyebrowed man decided to go first. “I am Arthur Kirkland. I teach at a certain high school...”

The scarfed man sighed. “A teacher? The world really is going to the dogs.”

“Boohoohoo...”

Next, the man with glasses who was complaining earlier decided to speak up. “Name’s Alfred F. Jones. I’m a singer-songwriter.”

Lovino quickly interrupted. “I think I’ve seen you in magazines! You’re THE Alfred F. Jones?!” 

“...Dude. Is this really the time?”

“Sorry.”

“...I am Kiku Honda. A rather unremarkable homemaker.” The black haired man said.

The scarfed man leaned in. “What’s with the stuff you’re holding?”

“It is a frying pan, and a ladle, and a spatula.” Kiku said, nonchalantly.

“I did not mean like that...”

“Anyways, time for the awesome me! I’m Gilbert Bielschmidt! I’m a baseball player! Only second-string, though...” The white haired man exclaimed, jutting a fist into the air. 

“That is why you are so big, if you know what I mean...” The frenchman marveled.

“Seems nobody else would like to speak... oh, did I forget to introduce myself? Ludwig Bielschmidt. I am an officer of the law.”

“Huh, police?” Lovino asked, stepping closer to Ludwig. 

“You are correct... so don’t you dare trouble me. Not that I am that type of officer.”

“You should have mentioned it sooner!” Lovino squealed, looking relieved.

“I got abducted in the middle of an investigation. It was kind of hard to tell you all, what with all the talking happening.” Ludwig admitted.

“Shouldn’t have been wary, you bastard...”

“I cannot help but wonder if we got caught by that criminal group.”

“Criminal group..?” Feliciano questioned.

“Simply a group of petty thieves. I honestly doubt they are involved.”

“Is your coworker not here, ve?”

“Sure isn’t.” Ludwig shrugged.

So it wasn’t like everyone came in pairs...

Lovino decided to speak up next. “Me and Feliciano are brothers, we go to the same high school too. Though I’m a year older than him. Feliciano was being harassed by a stalker, so I decided to be extra careful walking him home that day! Feli blacked out though, so I had to haul his ass back into our house. And there stood that damned stalker!”

“That’s the first I’ve heard of this, ve!” Feliciano exclaimed.

“Whoops, I didn’t have a chance to mention it. Anyways, I worked up all my courage to punch the guy. ‘Course, I’m awful at fighting, so... Since I don’t remember winning, I’m guessing I lost. But that’s why I know the stalker is the one behind this!”

“Interesting. Go on...” Ludwig urged.

“No, that’s all I got. Since I fainted... But then again, this isn’t some stunt one damned stalker could pull out of his ass! It’s an organized crime. Right, mister cop?” Lovino said.

“That could certainly be the case.” Ludwig responded. 

“Wonder if there’s one among us. A collaborator with the culprit, playing the victim to blend in!” Lovino exclaimed.

Hearing Lovino say that, Feliciano understood. Why Lovino had been acting so strange and wary... 

Ludwig’s laughter broke the awkward silence. 

“What is it?! You wanna laugh?! You can’t say I’m wrong!”

“You sure are funny, kid! Hah!”

“I totally hate this guy..!”

A collaborator with the culprit? Feliciano could only imagine that there was one... 

“Um, Arthur, was it?” He asked. “You said you were a teacher, ve. Could you tell us more?”

“Of course. Incidentally, I teach English and Art.” Arthur responded.

“A school teacher? I cannot picture it.” Ludwig mused.

“Indeed, I hear that quite often... maybe it is my eyebrows making me so suspicious.” Arthur sighed solemnly, rubbing his eyebrows. 

“Yes. I have no right to say it, but you are suspicious from every angle.” Ludwig added.

“You truly don’t have any right to say this! Apologize to the professor, please!” The frenchman exclaimed, scuttling forward like a baby animal just learning to walk.

“Whoa now. What is this?”

“Pardon...” Arthur said, glancing at Ludwig. “You see, he is a former student of mine. You’ll have to forgive him.”

“He’s a really good teacher! Don’t judge a book by its cover, please!”

“Well,” Ludwig sighed, “I do not have much else to go off of besides appearance. Don’t know much else about you, frenchie.”

“I’ll introduce myself, then! There is nothing guilty about me or him!”

“Well, excuse me...”

Arthur sighed. “I will give you a while to cool down, yes. Is there anything you would like to know?”

“Yes, actually! Do you have any ideas about what this could be, ve?”

Arthur shook his head, thinking. “I don’t recall doing anything to anger anyone. Of course, there have surely been times that I have been disliked by students, but no student could cause this. For, after all, I have students like the one before you who come to visit even after graduation. I believe we made it through the First Trial with our combined knowledge, as well.”

“Ve... I see. Kiku, is there anything about you I should know?” Feliciano turned to the homemaker and asked.

“Hmm... my best meal is Eggs Benedict.” Kiku responded.

“A chef, huh?” Gilbert inquired, leaning closer to Kiku. Kiku scooted away.

“No, not a chef, but a homemaker. Akin to a house-husband.” 

“Same difference if you both make awesomely tasty food!”

“I suppose so.” Kiku nudged away once more due to Gilbert inching closer and closer. However, Feliciano couldn’t shake the feeling of knowing him from somewhere.

“Um, Kiku? Do I know you from somewhere?” Feliciano worked up the courage to ask. Being met with silence, he turned away, embarrassed. “Ve... it’s fine. If you don’t remember, it might just be me.”

“Feliciano?” Kiku raised his head.

“Huh? You do know me?”

“No. I simply heard your name earlier.”

“Oh, so it’s our first meeting after all, ve...” Feliciano sighed. He could have sworn he had met Kiku somewhere, but talking to him, it seemed like it was the complete opposite.

“Perhaps I should discard this. It is quite heavy after all...” Kiku said, examining the frying pan in his hand. 

“It could be useful for something.” Feliciano said.

“At the least, I bet I could make Eggs Benedict.” Kiku mumbled. Feliciano would definitely had remembered if he had met such a weirdo. 

Next was the suspicious young frenchman. “My name is Francis Bonnefoy! It’s thanks to Arthur that I now attend art college! The professor is a great person! You have to believe me! Felicianoooo!!”

“Ve! I’m not doubting it!”

“Yes, just me over here who suspected him.” Ludwig said, rolling his eyes. 

“Then please, won’t you repent?!” Francis exclaimed, pointing at Ludwig.

“Sure. Arthur’s not suspicious.”

“S-so you understand!” Francis sighed. “Then my work here is done.”

Feliciano decided to ask him something. “Um, what about your first trial, ve?”

“The First Trial? Oh, mon ami, it was terrifying! It was a game where we were tied to beds, and just had to escape with one key! I... Arthur told me to use the key on the sandpaper, and then I unlocked his restraints. Honestly, it’s thanks to him I was able to stay calm and go through with it.”

Trust, Feliciano wondered. That was a game where trust was evaluated... but why would whoever was behind this make them do that? Were they watching? Were they watching a despicable game that toyed with people’s lives?

“Um, Feliciano?” Francis interrupted his thoughts. “Are you okay? You look angered.”

“Oh, I’m fine, ve.”

“I don’t like Ludwig, but I kind of like you, Feliciano! Please take good care of your brother just for me!”

Feliciano simply let out a tired sigh in response.

Next up was Alfred. “Just like that dude said, my band’s made enough of a name for itself to make it into magazines! We’d finally made it to the starting line... the whole future stretched out ahead of us. I finished a new track, so I had plans to meet up with my bandmates, and this shit happens!”

“Um, Alfred, was your instrument taken?”

“Probably! Dammit... my precious... my precious bongos! Goddamn kidnappers! If you threw out my stuff, I’m gonna kick your asses so hard! Just like a hero would!” 

“I-Is now the time to worry about belongings?” Francis questioned, backing away a bit.

“Some of that stuff’s as important as my life!” Alfred shouted. Francis apologized.

“So yeah, anyways, more about the awesome me.” Gilbert interrupted. “Yeah, I’m a ballplayer, but if you work out too much and hurt yourself, you’ll never get to the big leagues.” 

Feliciano raised his hand. “Um, you stand out, ve. What country are you from?”

“Oh, I don’t know! Had parents, but they dumped me off at some orphanage. Still, my nationality is Prussian! Don’t know what this accent is, really. Ain’t nothing can’t be fixed if ya talk it out.” Gilbert flashed a smile.

“Incidentally, I believe the baseball has postions?” The scarfed man spoke up.

“I’m a pitcher. Confident in my batting too, an’ I was awesome enough to go to the Central Leagues!” Gilbert responded.

The man hid himself further in his scarf. “I do not really follow, but does this mean you are both good at throwing ball and hitting with bat?” 

“Sure does!”

Feliciano didn’t really understand either, but he did know that Gilbert seemed very confident in his strength.

“I was all happy after this big game, so I went out drinking with my teammates. Then I do not remember anything! Then when I wake up, I got this collar on me like I am some sort of dog!” Gilbert exclaimed. “Such a bummer! I can’t even get this thing off!”

So not even Gilbert’s strength could remove these collars. Next up, was the younger frightened boy. He simply stood trembling, in no condition to talk. Feliciano decided to calm him down, if only slightly.

“Don’t be afraid, ve. I won’t hurt you.” Feliciano gently placed his hand to the smaller boy’s back. 

“T-Thank you very much...” He responded quietly. 

The scarfed man only then stepped forward. “I should introduce myself soon too, then.”

He looked around at the others before speaking again. “Ah... my name is Ivan Braginsky. Um, well... Just a job hopper, that is. Fufufu...”

“So living hand to mouth?” Lovino questioned.

“No, do not put it like that! I have savings! Sure, it is not a lot... but I do.”

“Why wouldn’t you introduce yourself at first?” Feliciano questioned.

“I was wary like Lovino was. Plus, saying I am a job hopper... it is the embarrassment.”

“Just make up some lie, then! You’re honest to a fault.” Francis said.

“Wait a minute! I am not too sure about that. You cannot trust people like that...” Ivan quickly shyed away.

Feliciano noticed that he seemed to always be smiling. Ivan seemed kind, or maybe more timid than anything. 

“Come on now, do not look at me with such pity! Um, Feliciano. You seem so steadfast and strong... I am admittedly jealous.” 

“Actually, I wanted to ask something, ve. What are your ideas about this?”

“Gosh... It feels like you are asking in “first-things-first” type of way. I have no ideas... but um, I apologize for the argument early on. S-Sometimes I feel as if I do not show enough of the gratitude to my parents, but, they just spoil me too much. I’ve got to become independent already... Sorry for getting off track. I do not remember much...” Ivan chuckled before once again burying himself in his sacrf.

“Well, neither do we, ve.” Feliciano stated. 

“Don’t sweat it! But once you get home, find a job!” Lovino commanded.

“Urgh... job hunting... steady work...” It looked like Ivan was being crushed not only by the immediate fear, but also an uncertain future. 

Lastly was the young frightened boy. “Are you okay, ve..?” Feliciano asked, carefully replacing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “If you’ve calmed down, could you talk to me?”

“Um... I’ll say... I’m... Yao Wang...”

“Yao, could you tell us more about yourself?” Ludwig asked, trying to use a quieter and more calming tone.

“Okay... um... I’m... in middle school, and...”

“It’s okay, no need to rush.” Kiku said.

“I was coming home... with my big sister... and we were eating ice cream... and talking about what to have for dinner... Suddenly... some scary people came out of a car parked on the side of the road...” Yao shook while speaking. 

“I see... that must have been scary, ve.”

“Yeah...”

Feliciano sighed. His sister... what he had been saying, it sounded like the both of them had been kidnapped, but it was just Yao. “What about after you came here?” Feliciano asked.

“...Here? After... I came here... My sister. My sister...”

Yao froze up, but then started screaming. “She’s dead! It’s my fault! She’s dead! Why! How?! What did I do to deserve this?!” And then he fainted.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoohoo, how was it? art student france is my proudest creation

**Author's Note:**

> wowow, i hope you enjoyed! next chapter will probably be longer and more interesting. thank you for reading :-)


End file.
